


I do too

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Requited Love, but neither of them know, too many diners, what a cliche!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game, Dave has secluded himself in a three room apartment with netflix, take out, and a webcomic to live off of. Rose decides that with the coming of an important tradition in her life, Dave's lonely existence must be rustled alongside her own by none other than their childhood friend--and Dave's long time crush--John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do too

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, this is my first work im posting on here. Quick little things about me, I like to rant, so sorry if my authors notes are ever really long like this one. I dont have anyone to edit my stories so sorry if there are typos or if something's hard to understand or, even worse, something is horribly out of character. While I'm writing this one and updating it i will be posting one shots that i wrote a long time ago. If you happen to notice anything to distinguishably grotesque about my writing please notify me in the comments below. Thank you for reading!

The telephone wailed for Dave to answer, waking him up. He stumbled off the side of his mattress, slamming his hand down to find an empty floor. After more searching, he found the producer of the racket. He pressed the answer button, not bothering to figure out who was calling him.

“David Strider I need to see you immediately. Get dressed and go outside of your apartment.” Rose’s voice rang through the speaker of the phone and Dave pulled on a pair of pants. He groaned as he bent down to pick up his red record shirt and slipped on a pair of shoes. when he reached the bottom of the stairs out of his apartment, he saw a stern blonde figure tapping her foot at the front desk. Rose.

“Come with me, Dave, we need to get lunch.”

“Already? I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet,” Dave whined.

“Have you forgotten the point that you slept through breakfast in the first place?” she retorted, tripping over the word ’slept’.

Dave groaned a wordless answer and tromped over to a silver Acura, opening the passenger side. The car was exactly as he expected--spotless and neat, the opposite of his own red car which he got secondhand from his bro after he...died. Rose got into the driver’s seat, pulling out a purple keychain which sported a squiddle keychain, obviously a gift from Jade (last year’s christmas was especially nostalgic), and the keys to Rose’s car and house. Rose inserted the key into the car and it revved as the engine started and Rose sat back. She took a deep breath and a hair fell out of place. She buckled up.

The drive to the restaurant was silent and Dave spent the whole time picking at his nails and constantly checking his phone for text, as did Rose. Every time she got a text she lit up and smiled, a gesture not commonly found on the surface of Rose Lalonde. Dave felt suspicious.

The restaurant was just a diner. Neither Rose nor Dave ever liked to exert the energy necessary to go to a fancy restaurant, especially for a lunch.

Dave ordered a reuben sandwich and apple juice and Rose ordered a coffee and “nothing else please”. The hair was still out of place.

While Dave ate, Rose wrung her hands and stared at her coffee. He offered her a piece of his sandwich but she politely declined.

Dave decided something was off. Rose was acting out of the ordinary all day, showing clear signs of worry that only a serious event in her life could cause. He looked up and saw her eye had started to twitch a bit.

“Okay, fess up, Rose. What the fuck did you do?”

Her eyes grew but she quickly recollected herself and started to speak, “I got--" she frowned, reconsidering her words, "Kanaya asked me to--" she tried again to form the cohoerent sentence, "I’m--” giving up, she stuck her left hand out for him to see. Her ring finger was adorned with a golden [ring](http://www.zales.com/product/index.jsp?productId=24612186). It was in a shape of a rose with a diamond in the middle.

“Holy shit you’re getting married aren’t you? Wow, 25 and already got a fiancee. I just gonna have to say that I’m hella jealous. Wow.” Dave looked up to see a beaming Rose. “Do you know when you’re getting married?”

Normally he couldn’t care less, but this was his ecto-sister.

“Not yet. I do know, however, that I want you to be a part of it.”

Dave furrowed his eyebrows but then remembered that he needed to be supportive. He sighed.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I’m not completely sure yet. But I do have a challenge. I could see the jealousy in your eyes when I told you. You have a crush, don’t you?”

Dave tried not to react, but he couldn’t help but tighten his grip on his cup of apple juice. Rose’s eyes darted in one quick motion to look at the movement and back to his eyes. Dave knew he was screwed.

“Psh, naw. I’m fine living by myself until I’m an old man and dying of a netflix overdose. That actually sounds ideal. And even if I did why do you care?”

“Well, since you seem so...eager to hook up with someone, I want you to do exactly that. By midnight on my wedding, I don’t want any presents from you. In fact, I’m going to make you a deal. I’ll either give you some money that you use to get yourself into better living habits or I want you to be in a relationship. Ask him out or the like, anything, but I know without the influence of me you’d get nowhere in your relationships.”

“W-wait who the fuck told you they’re a guy? They could just as easily be...a girl.” he argued.

“You hesitated.” she smirked

“Well you’re the gay sibling.”

“It takes one to know one.  I need to get back to my fiancee. Thought you’d like to hear the news. A few things though. This conversation never happened, tell John I said hi, and be sure to fuck a guy in the next year. I’ll pay for lunch.” She stood up, brushing off nonexistent crumbs and leaving a bill at the counter. She told the waiter to keep the change and left Dave to walk home. Dave stared at his sister strutting away, dumbfounded. A waiter stopped at the table, a eyebrows suggesting they were concerned.

“Girlfriend walked out on you?” they asked.

“I wish,” Dave sighed.

Dave walked out of the diner muttering to himself furiously, a habit he had barely managed to kick after the game. He hadn’t even seen John much during the game, not till the end. No, the crush had formed before the game. When he was twelve probably, but even _he_ knew that crushes form. They don’t magically pop into existence. No, they start as a little itch, a little guy in the back of your mind who occasionally says things like _kiss him, notice his every quirk, how he says your name, how you think of his_ , or _fuck him till he screams_. The guy grows into a beat which repeats itself over and over. It never ends, it inhabits your thoughts 24/7. _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him. You know you want to. Forget distance, forget everything. He_ is _your everything._ And people say that they eventually go away but the moment you get over them, no matter how many blind trolls scream in your ears _STOP! Don’t even think about the name John Egbert_. Your heart aches at the very thought of your infatuation, their voice starts an avalanche and you are crushed.

He only wished his feelings weren’t so intense. That way he could stop hiding behind those glasses and just _not care_. 

His journey home was infected by these thoughts, wishful for apathy. That is, until he found himself at the apartment building in the middle of Seattle. He opened the establishment's door, welcoming the heat which enveloped his emotion-soaked body. He slept for the rest of the day, not bothering to make it to the mattress. 

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have a very rough plan for this fic so feedback would be appreciated (especially since i dont have anyone who can revise or edit with me). Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this.


End file.
